threads woven through time
by Runaway Memories
Summary: Glimpses of a lifetime. L/J drabble collection.
1. crazy kind of crush

He stared at her. He couldn't stop staring at her long red hair and the way it rippled forming small waves down her back. He couldn't stop staring at her green eyes and the way it twinkled when she was happy and flashed when she was angry.

He couldn't stop staring.

He dreamed about her. He couldn't stop dreaming about her smile and the way it radiated genuine happiness. He couldn't stop dreaming about her laugh and the way it made him want to know the joke just so that he could laugh along with her.

He couldn't stop dreaming.

He loved her. He loved the way she spoke, with confidence and kindness. He loved that she was different from the other girls, the way she ignored him and turned down his advances. He loved the way she was so passionate, so fiery, when she really believed in something.

He couldn't stop loving her.

**-&-**

**A/N: What do you think? Personally, I think that the first few of these drabbles will suck, mostly because I wrote them ages ago. Still, please review, I'd love to know if you like it or not. Oh, and I promise that these will get better, so don't stop reading after the first few failures. :)**


	2. please don't take my sunshine away

She was his sun.

Her smiles were brighter than a hundred suns and her kisses just as fiery. He warmed up at her touch, at her smile, at one look. He could always tell where she was in a crowd because, to him, she shined like the sun. She made his day brighter just by being there. He needed her like he needed the sun.

In short, he couldn't live without her.

**-&-**

A/N:** The next one is a companion piece to this. :)**


	3. stars are holding me tonight

He was like a star to her.

Stars had always been a source of comfort for her, and likewise, his mere presence was comforting. Much like how she knew the stars were always in the sky, she knew that he would always be there whenever she needed him. His eyes twinkled like the stars and he made even the darkest times brighter. She loved him as much as she loved the stars.

In short, she could live without him, but she would never want to.

**-&-**

**A/N: ****Wha****t do you think? One of these days, I'm going to sit and rewrite a couple (e.g. all) of these drabbles...**


	4. he wanted her

He wanted her so badly that it physically hurt when she rejected him.

It hurt that she so casually dated the biggest git in school when she vehemently refused to even look at him.

It hurt when he found her crying in an abandoned stairwell because the prat cheated on her and he found that she wouldn't let him help.

Of all the things, he found that it hurt the most when she kissed him because he was sure that he was just the rebound.


	5. she wanted him as well

She wanted him.

Of course, he couldn't ever find out, so she dated Amos Diggory.

She distracted herself. She didn't let herself look at him until she was sure that no one saw.

She cried when she saw Diggory snogging another girl because if she wasn't enough for Diggory, how could she be enough for him? When he found her, she adamantly refused his comfort because he couldn't see her like that, looking like she was crying over Diggory.

The next day, tired of her denial, she went up to him in the Common Room and kissed him. It hurt when he pushed her away.

She cried that night in her dorm because he couldn't ever know that Diggory was the rebound.

**-&-**

**A/N:**** This is the companion piece to the last one. Does it just make it more confusing, adding another chapter with Lily's POV? I'd really love to know your opinion. :)**


	6. the day the world stood still

No. It isn't possible. They can't be dead.

James felt as if the rest of the world was moving in fast forward and he was stuck in slow motion.

He stared again at the crumpled piece of parchment, trying in vain to absorb the words.

"James?"

He didn't turn.

"Are you okay?"

No answer.

Lily was now beside him and had snatched the letter out of his hand. She gasped as she read it and hugged him, providing comfort the only way she knew how.

At her touch, time seemed to start back up and he hugged her back, praying, wishing, hoping, that she wouldn't be the next one to die.


	7. true colors shining through

She supposes that's what she likes about him.

The way he has an air of childish innocence around him whenever he and Sirius pull a prank and the professors are looking at them sternly.

The way he could be immature yet reassuring at the same time.

The way he looked so hopeful - like a kid who's hoping that it's the year his parents will finally get him a broom - every time he asked her out, as if it was the first time he did, as if the past rejections never happened.

The way his face lit up like a child on Christmas when she had finally said yes.

The way he was infinitely curious about all things Muggle, always asking her endless questions that amused her more than anything.

The way he had an unwavering trust in his friends, never doubting them, never even thinking about doubting them.

The way he was playful, always telling a joke whenever he thought things were too dull, never letting an hour pass by boring, always finding the funny side in situations.

She supposes she loves him because he reminds her of the child she used to be, helps her be that child again. He makes her feel carefree and young when she feels pulled down by her responsibilities.

He taught her how to live again and she loves him for it.

**-&-**

**A/N:**** I know that the phrasing sounds wrong, but tell me what you think anyway! :)**


	8. karma from above

There was one thing I could always rely on. James Potter asking me out.

It was just a fact of life. He would come up to me every day and ask, "Will you go out with me?"

Then, one day, it stopped. No more Hogsmeade requests, no more flirting, no more staring. Everything beyond platonic just... stopped.

Suddenly, I realised that I actually missed the witty banter, his arrogant jokes, his teasing comments. I realised that the weird squirmy feeling was jealousy directed at the mass of girls he dated. I realised that I laughed at the pranks he pulled, instead of shouting at him.

Ironic, isn't it? That when he finally gave up, I started to like him.

Sometimes, I wonder if the world hates me. Because, seriously, if it didn't before, this was the ultimate proof that it did now.

Did I upset the other-worldly beings somehow? Or do they just like seeing me suffer?

Because this is the worst thing that they could ever do to me. Because now, I swoon, I sigh and I stare at James Potter. My heart beats faster, my palms get sweatier and my stomach flips at the mere mention of his name (imagine that ten times worse when I actually see him). Because now, I fancy the bloody bloke.

Karma can really tear you to shreds when you least expect it to.

Because James Potter, he no longer cares.

**-&-**

**A/N:**** Trying out a new writing style. What do you think?**


	9. why apathy never works

I've got a new life motto.

If you don't care, if you've got no expectations, then you can't be disappointed, yeah?

So I've decided to stop caring. To stop hoping that Lily Evans will eventually say yes. Because if I don't hope that she'll say yes, it won't hurt when she says no, right?

Wrong. I was so bloody wrong. I knew she was going to say no, yet her rejection still hurt like a hundred thousand bloody knives bloody stabbing my heart.

So now, I've stopped asking her out. I force myself not to glance in her direction during classes and meals. I distract myself - with Quidditch, girls and pranks.

But I have this nagging feeling that something is different. That if I ask again, she'll finally say yes.

I don't ask. What a bloody coward I turned out to be. Scared of a rejection I've heard hundreds of times.

She's staring at me and the feeling's back. The gut feeling that she wants me to ask her. That her opinion of me has changed and that finally, my feelings were reciprocated.

I can't ignore it any longer so I stand and walk over to where she's idly listening to Alice's chatter.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**-&-**

**A/N: Another companion fic. I just love companion fics. :)**


	10. from the moment i wake

As Lily sat beside him in Ancient Runes, he could hear her singing under her breath. At first, he couldn't make out the words, but as if she could hear his thoughts, she raised her voice slightly, enough so that only he could hear her. He listened as the words of their song reached his ears, softly sung in her sweet voice. He reached over, took her hand in his, and smiled.

_I'll always be waiting for you._

**-&-**

**A/N: So this is my most recent drabble - and the only one I actually like. The others were written months ago and I will edit all of them - I dunno when but it will happen. So, reviews, as always are appreciated and there will be better drabbles soon, once I get my lazy arse up and start writing out all the ideas... :)**


	11. you're gonna see, it's our destiny

"Hey, Lily! So there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, so I just thought I'd ask – "

She cut him off. "James."

He stopped, a hopeful smile on his face.

She sighed. "When are you going to give up?"

She started walking down the corridor again and didn't hear his whispered reply:

"Never."

---

**A/N:**** So, actually, this is the newest one... I made it yesterday. Tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy! :)**


	12. countdown to the start of everything

10. The countdown begins and he stands up, leaving his sentence hanging. His hand is halfway to his hair and his eyes search the room for her red hair.

9. The common room is full of noisy students but it is not as crowded as it is during the term and she is easy to spot.

8. The younger years make way for him as he walks to her corner of the room, eyes never leaving her face.

7. She and her friends are laughing at a third year, who in his enthusiasm, spills butterbeer on himself. Their laughs are kind and they fill the space around them with life. She is as beautiful as ever.

6. Her best friend sees him first and signals to the others to move somewhere else. He is grateful when she whispers "good luck" as she passes him.

5. She turns around, her green eyes widening and a smile still on her face as her friends leave. She sees him standing there, staring.

4. "It's the new year." He shrugs, stepping closer to her. She doesn't move away.

3. "I know." She replies, leaning against the armrest of a couch.

2. She smiles up at him and he can hear his heart beating. He wonders at the fact that no one else seems to hear how loud his heart beats. He knows that every one is watching them as they count down to the New Year. He couldn't care less.

1. She takes the final step toward him and his heart jumps us to his throat. Everyone watches them.

0. They kiss and he knows that this is going to be the best year yet because he started it with her.

---

**A/N: I wrote this around New Year and only got around to posting it now. The numbers are the countdown to New Year. I tried to make it sound realistic in terms of how fast everything is going and I don't think I did such a good job. Anyway, countdowns to New Year are a bit slow - TENNN, NINEEEE, EIGHTTTT, SEVENNN, SIXXXX, FIVEEE, FOURRR, THREEEE, TWOOOO, ONEEE, ZEROOOO, HAPPY NEW YEAR!...**

**Comments are welcomed and criticisms are very much appreciated. :D**

**Runaway Memories**


End file.
